


Dance is a Lovers' Playground

by RealistTash



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, F/F, dance au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:57:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealistTash/pseuds/RealistTash
Summary: One-shot snippets from the 'Dance is a Fool's Game' universe, both present and future.





	Dance is a Lovers' Playground

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys.
> 
> So, even though I've decided not to do a full sequel to DIAFG, I'm not ready to completely leave that universe once I've finished that story, so enjoy some one-shots from their life, and if you have any dance related ideas, feel free to send them to me on my tumblr, @realist-tash. (Also keep in mind that there is such a thing as too much detail in prompts. Writers need a bit of their own creative freedom to work with. Thank you.)
> 
> They could be sat in my inbox for a while, since it depends on when I'm able to write or not, so please be patient.

Tumblr prompt: Belly dancing Kim.

Song recommendation: Yearning by Raul Ferrando.

-

Three years after moving to LA.

Trini doesn't know why she's never known this fact about Kim. 

Or why it surprises her. 

Not really.

Because it makes perfect sense. 

But somehow, it's just... never come up. Not from all of their time together. Not from all of their dancing together. Not from all of their movie nights together. Nothing. Nada. Not once. 

And she isn't even entirely sure what prompted Kim to say it. All she knows is that they were watching 'Aladdin' for the umpteenth time -honestly Trini doesn't know how the disc still plays- and once again Kim voiced her jealousy over a fucking cartoon character, when she suddenly shuffled lower on the coach and rested her chin on Trini's shoulder, whispered low and directly into her ear, “you know, I can belly dance.” 

The rest of the movie forgotten, Trini was only able to gulp as Jasmine was suddenly replaced by Kim and her brain short circuited. “Oh.”

So yeah. It's something that has been plaguing Trini's mind from the reveal not even two full days ago, and part of her scolds herself for never thinking about it. 

Kim's body is practically built for it, and it isn't until this moment, not even two full days later, that she watches silently from the bed as Kim's hips sway to the beat on the radio as she gets ready for the day. Now, Kim putting on a small show in the morning for Trini is nothing new. She likes the attention from Trini's glazed eyes, has never once become bored of it in their years together, but it's become so routine that at the point where Kim will finally pull her shirt on, Trini's eyes will meet hers before she finally starts to get ready herself while Kim heads to the kitchen to prepare coffee. 

Not this morning. 

Trini's eyes stay firmly on Kim's hips, and Kim raises her brow, adds an extra sway, maintains her position a little longer when she sees Trini bite her lip through the mirror. 

“Are you planning on getting dressed today?”

The mattress bounces as Trini jumps out of her stupor at Kim's teasing voice. “Uh, yeah. Yeah, sure. I'll uh... yeah.” 

Kim's head cocks to the side, “are you okay?”

“Uh-huh. Never better. I'm going to go shower now.” She breathes as she reaches the bathroom and turns the shower on, runs her hands down her face and glares at herself in the mirror. “Pull yourself together, Trini, it's not like you've never seen her dance before.” 

Eyes don't leave her as she sips her coffee, Kim's penetrating gaze curious and mildly amused at once as she crunches on her muesli. “Are you sure you're okay? You seem a little... out of it.” 

Trini nods, breathes in the coffee through her nose to distract herself, “all good, gorgeous.” And she tries, she really, really, really tries, to make it seem casual, the question she's about to ask. She does. She tries so hard. But of course, Kim is... Kim... and she knows full well what Trini is getting at. “So... when did you learn to belly dance?”

The smirk. The fucking.... smirk that Trini's never quite been able to train herself to be unaffected by, spreads smugly across Kim's lips. “When I was younger. Back when my mom was still all about her culture, before she realised ballet was a better route to go down.” 

“And... is it... like, difficult or whatever?”

Kim's brow raises as she shakes her head, “if you want me to show you, you can just ask. No need for the awkward dragging it out thing you do.” 

“That is not what I-” Kim rolls her eyes. “Okay. Can you show me?”

Kim finishes her breakfast and places all of their pots in the sink before she grabs her keys and kisses Trini once before they head out, “it's a date.” 

Fuck. She's just asked to be put in an early grave, hasn't she?

R.I.P her. 

-

If there's one thing that hasn't changed about Kimberly Hart, it's that she's still a dramatic bitch. 

Sometimes Trini thinks she does it on purpose. The prolonging, the mood lighting, the teasing touches. But those are things Trini has become used to. Those are things she expects. 

What she doesn't expect, is for Kim to go out and buy an outfit the next day purely for the sake of showing Trini what she can do because killing her apparently isn't enough. 

No. Kim wants her to suffer through it too. 

Because Kim has summoned her inner belly dancer, her torso sporting a mesh, long sleeved crop top that allows Trini to see the pink bra underneath, a top that exposes her entire stomach, the bright yellow gem inside Kim's belly bar reflecting in the dim lighting of the room, with matching mesh harem pants that split up to the knees, and the matching pink underwear showing through. 

Kim has also grown her hair out again through the years, and the ends meet the cups of her bra. There's so much going on, so much covered, but not covered, it leaves everything and nothing to the imagination, and Trini doesn't know where to focus her attention. 

Trini keeps her hair shorter now, the tips just brushing against her chin, because as she found out when she first took the leap, it drives Kim absolutely insane.

Before she can find a spot for her eyes to settle, Kim lifts her chin and brings their lips together, leaving Trini at yet another level of dazed, and whispers against her lips, “you ready, baby?” 

A dumb nod is all she's capable of, and Kim's smug grin doesn't leave as she connects her phone to the speaker, a slow jam of percussion beats and high violin filtering through. The music is just as captivating as Kim intertwining her wrists in a snake-like motion above her head, her hips moving rhythmically with the beat. 

Her eyes are dark as she keeps her attention on Trini's reaction. Trini, who is unable to do anything but gape as Kim's hips pick up speed into a sort of shimmy, her arms separating and spreading out to her side, one foot in a tiptoe and her hips dip and swirl. 

Eyelids droop and Trini feels her mouth water as her eyes catch the mirror and she sees the muscles in Kim's back working just as hard. 

But when the tempo quickens slightly, that's what completely tortures Trini, because Kim gives one, two, three, full belly rolls and Trini whimpers from her spot on the bed, can feel her ass threatening to slide off if she edges any closer, reaches out and pulls Kim close by the elastic of her pants, lifts her chin to roam her eyes up Kim's body again and groans low in the back of her throat at Kim's hitch of breath as air from Trini's panting mouth meets her stomach. 

She can't hold back any more, Kim's movements have been driving her crazy for at least half the song, which doesn't appear to be long, but for Trini it feels like forever, and lips travel up Kim's abs before she can stop herself. 

Kim stops, moans, brings her hands to Trini's hair to tug, and Trini frowns as the dance halts. “Keep going.” 

Trini sighs out as Kim does as she's told -for once- and soon she feels strong muscles push against her lips and tongue, muscles that twitch in a light tickle as Trini's hair feathers against them. “Trini.” 

“Yeah?”

There's no answer, Kim helpless to do anything but dance on as Trini's tongue traces patterns on her abdomen, shiver as Trini's fingers find the slit in her pants and travel up until the material gets in the way, instead thumbs at Kim's vibrating hips, slowly stands, kisses up Kim's sternum, glides her hands to capture Kim's, presses their bodies together so she can feel Kim dance against her. 

And although Kim's hips and stomach continue, her hands freeze. “Show me,” Trini says gently, squeezes Kim's hands to bring her meaning forward. 

Shaking and totally distracted, Kim attempts to circle hers and Trini's wrists and arms into the poses she'd learned so long ago, and Trini easily lets herself be led, as usual, memorising the poses even through kisses and nips that find their way to Kim's jaw. 

They can tell the song is coming to an end, and Trini moves to place her palms on Kim's stomach, open and pushing with pressure as Kim takes the hint to belly roll against them, causing Trini to groan again and finally meet Kim's lips, deep and deliberate, hard but unhurried as the final notes play out. 

The song begins to repeat itself, Kim obviously only having that set up and ready to play before this, and she attempts to pull away from Trini, but Trini holds onto her tightly, doesn't allow her any form of wiggle room as she turns them and pushes Kim to the bed, scrambles to straddle her, the tempo of the song picking up once more. “Don't you want it off?”

Trini shakes her head, mind clouded with lust and imagery she'll use time and time again if she and Kim have to be away from each other for a performance. She's definitely going to have to find out the name of this song for when she's flying solo, but for now, she wants to make as many memories as she possibly can with it. 

Kim smirks against her lips, “I take it you don't want the outfit off either?”

An 'oomph' escapes Kim when Trini pushes her down into the pillow. “Abso-fucking-lutely not.” 

The smirk turns into a chuckle, Kim regaining some of her cocky confidence. “See what happens when you just ask for what you want?”

Trini refuses to let Kim take charge in this situation, so she dips down the replace her mouth on Kim's stomach, pecks the mole on her ribs a couple of times before she maps down to where her belly bar rests, tongues Kim's belly button and bites as the metal clinks against the metal that pierces through her tongue, uses her own bar to dig into Kim's skin. 

One of Kim's biggest weaknesses is Trini's tongue piercing. 

Teeth scrape their way down until they tug at Kim's pants, and Kim pushes on Trini's shoulders impatiently, but Trini pulls back in reprimand. “Now, now, what was that about asking for what you want?”

“Trini,” Kim warns. Trini giggles before she makes a start of pulling Kim's pants down and Kim breathes out wistfully, “remind me to make this a regular thing.”

Her giggle transforms into a full laugh before she drops her head and gets to work.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, let me know what you think.


End file.
